sharknight3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Hammond
'''Blake Hammond was one of Nick's friends along with Sara in Shark Night 3D played by Chris Zylka. He also had a crush on Beth, whom he once had a sexual relationship with.''' Shark Night 3D First appearance Blake is first seen as a nude model for an art class at Tulane university. He sees a cute girl checking him out and flexes his muscles at her a bit to flirt with her. He is one of the seven friends to go to Sara's family's lake house on the lake Protrachian causeway to party for summer break, The seven friends get into Sara's SUV and drive towards their destination. After what seems a day of driving, the group wind up at a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house and that they should make their calls now, While in the bathroom with Sara, Beth mentions that she and Blake had sex and she had his tanning marks all down her body when, Sara says that she thought Beth was after Blake, Beth denies it saying he sprays tans everywhere, including his genitals. The group get back into the SUV and proceed towards Sara's family's lake house They head to the docks to Sara's boat (the house is on a island). They take off and drink beers on the way. Nick tries to talk to Sara and unsuccessfully does so. Suddenly, they see a police boat behind them. The group is worried, but Sara guns the engine and drives to the house. Sheriff Sabin comes up and Sara remarks he lost again (they use to race their boats). Sabin notes she hasn't been up here in three years. Sabin tells her he'll be up tomorrow and for the kids to have fun and be safe. Blake appears again while Gordon and Beth are playing beer pong on a raft in the pool. They watch as he comes out and sprays tans his privates in front of them. Gordon tells Beth she should stop messing with him and get with a real man (referring to him). They banter some as they play. First Attack Later Malik, Maya, Nick and Blake takes Sara's boat out to go do some wake boarding. Soon Malik is attacked by a shark and he falls in the water, he soon remerges from the lake with a missing arm approaching a sunbathing Sara who is shocked. He collaspes to the ground afterwards. Nick, Maya, and Blake return to the house in shock as Sara calls Gordon and Beth for help. Blake accuses Nick of running Malik over, but Nick denies it happened. Sara runs back to her house to find a cooler and they quickly put Malik's bad arm in a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Nick runs and jumps into the water to go to find Malik's arm (the idea being, him being a pre-med, he would know that a limb has a limited amount of time before it cannot be reattached). Getting out of the water, he notices a shark chasing him but he barely manages to get out of the water when Sara rescues him. The gang is severely freaked out about sharks in the water, but they have bigger problems. Malik is bleeding out. Nick decides to take the boat with Sara navigating. Malik will be with them and his arm in a cooler. They have two hours before the arm is useless to him. Maya, Malik's fiance goes with them swearing she will not leave him. Second Attack After Maya falls off the boat that Sara was driving with her, Malik and Nick she is attacked and devoured by another shark. Malik, Sara, and Nick manage to escape the boat when the shark attacks it again causing the throttle to stick and the steering to go bad. The boat crashes and explodes into a pier nearby Sara's home, watching the explosion with Beth and Gordon, Blake was shocked. Now down to six, the group set Malik down on a bed inside Sara's parents bedroom. Blake remembers a flare gun and races for it. He shoots it off to try and get a response. Sheriff Sabin is in range, but is too busy listening to rock music to notice. Nightfall comes and too much time has passed to save Malik's arm. As for now they are only concerned with keeping him alive. Blake in his frustration shows his shotgun to Gordon and fires it drawing the attention of Sara, Beth, and Nick who are inside. As they come out they see a boat nearby. Dennis and Red the two shark hunters the group encounter earlier arrives and Blake tries to tell him that Malik is hurt but Red makes sexual comments about Maya. Blake tries attack Red, but Red disarms him and points the shotgun at him, pretending to fire. Nick tells him to stop, since they don't know. Nick tells Red and Dennis that Maya is dead and Malik needs to go to a hospital. Dennis says they need to get Malik to St. Francis so they will take one of the group with them, and when they get in range of a signal they will call for a medic. Nick refuses to have Malik be moved so Beth volunteers to go. Gordon tags along, telling Nick that Beth is on shaky ground and he won't leave her alone with the perverted Red. Red explains they have a sonar machine to keep sharks away from them and a stun gun weapon that could kill a shark dead with one strike, so they will be fine. Sara tells Dennis thanks, and that she owes him one. Dennis looks her and says "No, we're even Sara." Later Blake goes to check on Malik telling him he is going to be fine. When he asks about Maya, Blake tries to divert but Malik presses the issue. Blake has no choice but to tell him she's gone causing Malik to break down in tears. After Malik kills a shark he, Blake, Nick, and Sara look at the shark and wonder what is going on as it is not the same shark that killed Maya and bit Malik's arm. Nick notices a camera on the body and realizes to his horror that someone put the sharks in the lake. Malik is getting worse due to the second attack and Blake says they need to get him help. Using a wave runner, he plans to take Malik across the river. Beth and Gordon are both killed and devoured next after Dennis and Red feed them to sharks (mako shark for Gordon and cookie cutters for Beth). Death Blake and Malik take the jet ski boat to leave but Malik is still bleeding from his arm, leaving a bloody trail that attracts another shark. Malik sees a shark approaching them and realizing it will kill them both he tells Blake "I'm not taking you with me". He jumps off and sacrifices himself by letting the shark devour him so Blake can live. Blake doubles back as Malik is devoured but can't do anything to prevent it. He rides off to escape, but a great white shark jumps out of the water in front of him, jumps at him and bites his head, kicking him off the jet ski and falling in the water with him. Malik's sacrifice was for nothing. In the film's climax it is revealed that Dennis and Red along with Sheriff Sabin have been inspired by the Discovery Channel's Shark Week and Faces of Death videos to film and make available to thrill seekers on the Internet live footage of people being eaten by sharks. Trivia *Blake's surname was originally Peterson. *Blake is described in the script as "Blake Peterson (22)... model handsome with frosted tips..." Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tulane University Students Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters